Mi amigo, el hombre lobo 2: el reencuentro
by hikarivocaloid
Summary: A dos años del incidente en el concurso, los humanos se han reducido a solo un grupo de gente. los vampiros y hombres lobos son la causa del exterminio humano.cinco humanos, un hombre lobo y dos vampiros, se encaminan hacia una gran aventura!
1. Chapter 1

_hola!_

_mensaje rapido y aclaracion:_

_Vocaloid no me pertenece, el OC que aparecera ampoco es mio._

_segunda parte de **"Mi amigo el hombre lobo"**_

* * *

_El licántropo observo por la ventana, era momento de irse, ya que los gemelos lo esperaban para organizar todo para su viaje._

_Miro una vez mas a su amiga y luego salió por la ventana, alejándose y desapareciendo en lo negro del ambiente._

_Miku se acerco a su ventana, se apoyo un rato ahí, observando el exterior con gran melancolía._

_Volvió a su cama, se recostó y antes de dormir susurro:_

_"Hasta la ultima vez que nos veamos, mikuo…"_

* * *

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en las calles de una desolada ciudad, cuya oscuridad y penumbra dificultaban la vista. Con paso apresurado, una joven de cabello verdoso y largo hasta por los hombros, gafas de color rojo puestas, y sigilo, se escabullía por aquella zona, evitando todo contacto y el dar alerta a las bestias que merodeaban cerca.

Se detuvo un momento al ver que uno de ellos se encontraba frente a ella. Ocultándose, perdió algo de tensión cuando notó que éste no se habia percatado de su presencia.

Luego de un par de cuadras mas, bajó el subterráneo, cruzó las vías del tren, y se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal.

"¿Cuál es la contraseña?" preguntó una voz masculina adulta, Gumi suspiró de frustración.

"¡dejame pasar de una vez!" exclamó. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un joven de cabello corto y de un tinte rosado y ojos amarillentos, el cual sonrió con burla mientras dejaba pasar a su compañera.

* * *

"perdimos a Miki" Gumi declaró ante su amiga, y a la vez líder de los refugiados, Hatsune Miku, quien al escuchar eso bajó su mirada. Hubo un largo silencio entre ambas.

"cada vez somos menos" respondió la joven cuyo cabello color verde-azulado era recogido en dos coletas.

Miku recordó aquellos tiempos en los que solo le preocupaban cosas más sencillas, como la escuela, los amigos. Pero eso yacía en el pasado. Desde el incidente del concurso, aquel en el que luego de varias pericias por los crímenes cometidos, se dio a conocer la verdad de quienes lo habían cometido.

Un hombre lobo y dos vampiros.

Si ella hubiera escuchado o leído sobre eso en las noticias hace un par de años, solo hubiera reído y dicho que eran puros cuentos.

Ahora todo era diferente. Aquellas bestias que habían estado ocultas en la oscuridad salieron y comenzaron a exterminar todo a su paso, esencialmente a los humanos.

Todos murieron, y quienes no, solo se volvieron como aquellas criaturas, sedientas de sangre o de carne.

"reúne al grupo, es hora de irnos" ordenó a su segunda al mando, quien asintió y se fue por la puerta.

* * *

Desde hace ya dos años que lo había perdido todo, al igual que Gumi. En medio de la masacre, ambas conocieron a otros sobrevivientes. Pero varios de ellos fueron muriendo en el transcurso, quedando solo ellos cinco.

Junto a ella y Gumi, quienes ya tenían dieciocho años, se encontraban un adulto joven de veinte años, Yuma, una joven de dieciséis años, Noe, y un niño de siete años, Ryuto (a quien también lo llamaban Gachapoid). Todos ellos viviendo en un refugio debajo de la ciudad, cuya entrada era el subte.

Los únicos sobrevivientes en esa ciudad.

Dirigiéndose hacia el salón principal, poniéndose frente a sus compañeros. El adulto de cabello rosado, ahora cubierto por una gorra, quien era hábil para pilotear pequeñas aeronaves, ya que su padre era piloto. La adolescente de cabello castaño, largo y con dos grandes rulos a la altura del hombro, quien era buena para disparar con un arma y usar la lógica y Gumi, quien también se había vuelto una experta para las armas, llevando a Ryuto de la mano.

"bueno" anunció Miku en llamando su atención, "no podremos durar mucho si nos escondemos aquí… es hora de buscar un nuevo lugar" todos se sorprendieron por la decisión.

"Tal vez podríamos…" comentó Noe "dirigirnos al aeropuerto, Yuma sabe pilotear, así que podríamos salir del país, talvez en america hayan sobrevivientes y tengan algún plan para acabar con ellos" terminó la castaña, a quien se le dificultaba un poco el habla, dándose a notar que era extranjera.

La joven de cabello verde se tomó la barbilla, pensativa.

"buen plan, pero será muy peligroso. Tal vez si viajáramos por el día…"aconsejó dirigiéndose a Miku.

La líder asintió firme, diciendo luego que todos tomaran sus cosas, pero solo lo necesario.

* * *

Cuando tuvieron todo listo, observaron la hora, la cual marcaba que era apenas el amanecer. Suspiró, tomando un arma y volteando a los demás.

"recuerden, no importa quien sea. Si los conoces, si alguna vez esos fueron alguien importante para ustedes… ahora son solo el enemigo" y con eso abrió la puerta y, seguida por los demás, salió de las instalaciones, procurando estar alerta y disparar a todo los que se les acercara.

* * *

Un hombre lobo, gigantesco y de un extraño color verde-azulado, vagaba solitario por lo que antes era un shopping. Detuvo su paso al sentir en el ambiente el conocido aroma que atraía su instinto carnívoro. Los humanos habían dejado su escondite.

* * *

VOLVII!LAMENTO,LAMENTO,LAMENTO MUUUUCHO LA TARDANZA!...especificamente mas de 5 meses.

se que fui muy mala...meresco la muerte. pero la inspiracion no me ha venido desde hace tiempo...

estuve viendo cosas, para que me inspiren.

Noe es un OC de una amiga, Rooling Moon, jeje, me lo presto~

bien bien, talvez no es muy interesante al principio, pero lo va a ser,lo prometo.

en fin, dejen comentarios si les parece que siga.

espero que les haya gustado!

muchos saludos! ^O^


	2. Division

hola otra vez! bien, como dije antes:

vocaloid NO es mio...desgraciadamente ;_;

el Oc tampoco es mio, y para agregar, la dueña dijo que la cuide bien ¬¬ je, que mala XD

antes que nada: gracias por los comentarios TTwTT los extrañe mucho.

* * *

La madrugada se hacía presente. El sol brindaba en la piel de los jóvenes una sensación leve de calor, algo que desde hace tiempo no sentían.

Las calles, ahora iluminadas, daban un aspecto tenebroso. Los autos, algunos chocados contra tiendas y casas, otros al parecer habían sido incendiados hace tiempo, pues solo quedaban restos carbonizados, el resto estaban abandonados en medio de la calle, lo cual era una molestia para los sobrevivientes en cuanto a tener que esquivarlos.

Todo estaba silencioso, lo que motivaba estar más alertas. La última vez que salieron parecía ser casi unos seis meses atrás, cuando eran más cantidad. Pero fue cuando la tragedia se dio, perdiendo a cuatro compañeros, y cinco siendo infectados.

Gumi recordaba el momento en que intentó salvar a Luka y Meiko de los malditos chupa sangre, quienes antes de llegar al refugio fueron infectadas, sin embargo, atormentaban en sus pesadillas cuando Kaito era atacado por un hombre lobo, junto con, Ted y Teto.

Días más tarde, bien podía retomar Noe, su gemelo, quien lideraba el pequeño grupo de exploración integrado por Gakupo, SeeU, una chica coreana, y Luo, de origen chino, habían salido en busca de quienes hubieran logrado sobrevivir, pero nunca regresaron.

Yuma suspiró, el cansancio en sus pies comenzaba a provocar la disminución de su paso, amando la atención de la joven de cabello azulado.

"Tal vez sea hora de un descanso" comentó Miku, ganando una sonrisa del adulto de cabello rosado. Se detuvieron en un pequeño parque, cuyos arboles tenían pocas hojas y algunos juegos estaban rotos.

Sentándose en el pasto, las dos adolescentes mayores discutieron por donde deberían ir, mientras Ryuto se columpiaba, siendo vigilado por la joven castaña. Yuma verificaba que en la zona no hubiera peligro.

"si queremos llegar al aeropuerto, tendremos que cruzar casi toda la ciudad" terminó Gumi, con un tono de fastidio en su voz. Los ojos azulados de su compañera analizaban el mapa frente a ella, asintiendo en forma de afirmación. De pronto, un ruido llamó la atención de todos, dirigiendo sus vistas al extremo de un edificio, donde un hombre de cabello oscuro, ropa desgarrada y cubierto de sangre, se encontraba.

El adulto y ambas jóvenes apuntaron sus armas al extraño, mientras la menor y el niño se acercaron a ellos.

"creí que los hombres lobos no salían de día" dijo la joven argentina a sus superiores. Mientras mantenía su posición defensiva, Yuma se dirigió a ella.

"claro que pueden salir de día, pero solo en forma humana, y en muy raras ocasiones" respondió, casi dirigiéndose al hombre frente a él.

El hombre, con inhumana velocidad, se lanzó al joven adulto, quien lo esquivo a tiempo. El trío de chicas dispararon sus armas, pero solo lograban arañarlo un poco.

El sonido de los balazos resonaban cada vez más fuerte, y luego de un momento, más y mas personas con casi las mismas características que el primero aparecieron.

Si bien las historias sobre vampiros que no pueden salir por el día parecían tener sentido, nada se decía sobre los hombres lobos. La desesperación del grupo fue tal que escaparon con rapidez, sin embargo no llegaron muy lejos cuando uno delante de ellos de ellos levantó un auto y se los aventó.

Por un lado, Miku, Gumi y Yuma, siguieron para su derecha, hacia una calle más desierta, seguidos por varias de las criaturas. Por el otro, Noe y Ryuto se escabulleron por la calle en dirección izquierda, sabiendo que cometieron el error de separarse, pero si salían en ese instante estarían muertos. Los vehículos abandonados hacían un buen escondite, y cuando salieron de aquel laberinto, notaron que ninguno de esos hombres lobo y ni siquiera sus amigos estaban a la vista.

* * *

"eso estuvo *huf* cerca" dijo Gumi, mientras recuperaba el aire de tanto correr, luego de varias calles y minutos ellos dejaron de perseguirlos. Por cómo se iban parecían ser ahuyentados por algo.

Yuma pareció darse cuenta de algo, miró para todos lados, buscando algo que a no encontrar entró en pánico.

"¡faltan dos!" exclamó, provocando que ambas jóvenes alteradas los buscaran también.

Miku tomó su radio y llamó por él, tratando de comunicarse con Noe por el nombre de "**Delta**", ya que cuando solían separarse utilizaban nombres código, como el de Gumi era "**Beta**", Yuma era "**omega**", y ella, quien era "**alfa**". Pero no recibió respuesta.

"está oscureciendo" murmuró la chica de cabello corto mientras miraba al cielo, el cual ensombrecía a paso lento. Decidieron buscar refugio para pasar la noche, ya que los vampiros despertaban al anochecer.

Encontraron un almacén, bastante cerrado al cual les costó un poco abrir, y en él yacía un sótano, perfecto para ellos. Solo deberían aguardar allí y rezar por que ambos jóvenes se encuentren a salvo y puedan sobrevivir la noche.

Las horas pasaron, Gumi fue la primera en quedarse dormida, seguida luego por Yuma, Miku quedó de guardia, preguntándose cómo era posible que, luego de haber seguramente dejado rastros de esencia humana en el ambiente, ninguna de esas criaturas endemoniadas os andaban buscando.

Siguió pensando en varias cosas, preocupada por los dos pequeños chicos que habían perdido, recordando cosas, ideando planes, hasta que se quedo dormida.

Claro, ella nunca podría imaginarse que nadie y ninguno de esas cosas querían acercarse a esa zona debido a la presencia de cierto hombre lobo de pelaje verde azulado que los venía siguiendo desde el principio y parecía amenazar a todo aquel que intentara poner un pie dentro del almacén.

* * *

"_perfecto, ahora no solo es de noche, sino también estamos perdidos_" susurró en su idioma natal la castaña, mientras se ocultaba en un callejón dentro de unas cajas grandes de cartón. Si ponían un pie fuera, estarían muertos. Abrazando a Gachapoid, quien se sentaba entre sus piernas, algo adormecido, rogaba por no llamar la atención. El lugar en donde se encontraba era oscuro, pero dudaba que fuera lo suficiente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, acercando aun más al pequeño a su pecho y luego de un rato se durmió.

* * *

Por arriba de donde se encontraban, en el paredón, yacían un par de pequeños niños, de nos mas de siete años. Una niña de cabello corto y un gran moño blanco, atado casi como orejas de conejo, a su lado, igual sonriente que ella, un niño de cabello atado en una pequeña cola de caballo. Ambos rubios, de piel blanca y pálida, y ojos azulados, observaban con una amplia sonrisa la escena.

"_**¡fufufu! ¿Qué opinas hermano?**_" cuestionó con adorable y a la vez algo traviesa voz la niña.

"**_creo que nos divertiremos_**" sonrió amplio el niño, demostrando sus colmillos y un leve tinte de malevolencia en su voz.

* * *

jeje, ahora explico:

use las letras del alfabeto griego para los nombre codigo de los personajes (porque se me ocurrio y me gusto :P )

y...creo que ya se podran imaginar quien es el que espanta a los demas hombres lobo, no? e_e

y supongo que tambien se dan una idea de quienes son los ultimos que aparecen en escena (?

**_proximamente: trick and treat~_**

jeje, NO MAS PISTAS! NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA! COMENTEN PORFA SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA

MUCHOS SALUDOSHH!


	3. Trick and treat

hola! bueno, disclaimer:

vocaloid no es mio... que mal u.u

el oc tampoco es mio.

la historia si ;D

* * *

Una mujer de cabello color chocolate y corto, llevando puesto un vestido corto y de gran escote color negro, dirigía sus ojos a sus demás compañeros del clan, luego dirigió su vista intrigada a otra de cabello largo y rosado, de vestido negro y largo hasta el piso.

"faltan los gemelos" los ojos de Luka se abrieron en shock, para luego convertirse en una expresión furiosa.

"esos malditos"

* * *

Yuma vigiló la entrada mientras las jóvenes terminaban de prepararse para salir. La zona se veía deshabitada.

"extraño" comentó Gumi "ellos debieron habernos seguido, pero parece que no pudieron encontrarnos"

"Mejor dicho… no pudieron pasar" Miku aclaró, llamando la atención de los otros dos. "algo no los dejo" el hombre entrecerró un ojo.

"¿cómo lo sabes?" la chica de cabello largo dirigió su mirada al techo del almacén en el que se habían ocultado.

"digámosle…intuición" terminó con un tono calmo, pero su expresión parecía algo confusa.

"bueeeno, creo que aun debemos encontrar a dos de los nuestros" la joven de pelo verde y corto interrumpió. Un asentimiento con la cabeza y todos se pusieron en marcha. No tenían ni la menor idea en donde buscar, pero antes de salir habían acordado que, en el hecho de separarse, deberían buscar un punto de encuentro. La iglesia.

* * *

"_la iglesia, la iglesiaa" _Noe buscaba entre los barrios, tomada de la mano de Gachapoid, aquel lugar en el cual se encontrarían todos los del grupo. Al despertar esa mañana, se sorprendió tanto como el menor el que aun estuvieran vivos.

Talló sus ojos con cansancio, si bien había dormido un poco, un par de murmullos extraños le molestaron toda la noche, parecía de niños, no estaba segura.

Un sonido extraño, muy parecido a que alguien hubiera chocado con un bote de basura, tensó a ambos humanos. La castaña rápidamente sacó su arma y la apuntó hacia el lugar proveniente, en donde dos figuras parecían moverse e intentar ocultarse.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó la mayor, en un intento por sonar demandante. Un par de pequeños niños, rubios y de ojos azulados, casi de la misma estatura de Ryuto, aparecieron, con ropa algo rasgada y sucia, temblando.

Luego de unos momentos, bajó el arma e inspeccionó al par de gemelos. Les preguntó si se encontraban bien, a lo cual ambos asintieron y se abrazaron a ambas piernas de la joven.

Noe suspiró de alivio y a la vez alegría, pues si estos niños estaban vivos, tal vez la esperanza de encontrar a otros humanos no sería tan escasa. O eso pensaba.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron con paso firme hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde yacía la iglesia y el punto de reunión. Sintiendo que alguien los observaba, constantemente uno de ellos giraba su cabeza para percatarse de que no los seguían.

Les llevó como diez o más cuadras el llegar hasta allí, cansados y con algo de frio, pues el sol de la mañana no les brindaba tanta calidez como el día anterior. En la entrada del edificio varios autos estaban estacionados. Fue algo difícil el tener que esquivarlos, e incluso tener que subirse sobre ellos para poder pasar.

Entraron luego de forzar la puerta, haciendo que ésta chillara de forma ruidosa y aguda. El salón estaba oscuro, lo que hizo que tropezaran con las sillas, algunas esculturas y otros objetos.

Se sentaron en medio del lugar, justo frente al altar, debajo de una estatua de la cruz de Cristo.

"jamás fui religioso" Yuma rompió el silencio, haciendo eco con su voz.

"shh… ¿oyeron eso?" Gumi alertó mientras trataba de ver de dónde provenía el sonido que había escuchado.

"creo que no estamos solos" notó una gran cantidad de luces rojas, las cuales pertenecían a los ojos de criaturas de la noche.

* * *

"mi nombre es Rin, Kagamine Rin" dijo la pequeña con una cantarina voz.

"el mio es Kagamine Len" dijo el otro niño, de forma alegre. La joven de dieciséis sonrió levemente hacia ellos.

"¿Dónde están sus padres? ¿hay alguien mas aquí?" preguntó, con esperanza de que la respuesta fuera positiva, pero el par negó con la cabeza.

Un sonido proveniente del estomago de Gachapoid llamó la atención de Noa, quien dio una pequeña risa ante el sonrojo del niño.

Decidieron seguir adelante, siendo acompañados por los nuevos sobrevivientes, hasta la entrada de una biblioteca, en donde se sentaron a descansar.

La castaña sacó algo una bolsa de galletas, las cuales parecían ser caseras, y se las entrego al hambriento de cabello verde. Ofreció a los dos rubios, pero estos se negaron.

"me pregunto como estarán los demás…" comentó con preocupación mientras cubría su cara con sus manos, cansada de tanto caminar.

"¿hay mas humanos?" cuestionó la gemela rubia, a lo cual la castaña asintió.

Algo pareció captar la atención de su gemelo, quien cabeceó un poco, como si buscara algo en donde la adolescente se encontraba.

"deberíamos seguir, oscurecerá pronto" comentó con seriedad.

Con algo de extrañeza, se levantaron y se dispusieron a seguir, mientras que el menor de los hermanos, con la escusa de buscar algo que se le había caído en el lugar, volvió a la entrada de la biblioteca. Acercó su cabeza a la puerta, la cual estaba semi abierta.

"_**estos son nuestros, ni se les ocurra acercarse**_" con voz más grave y terminando con un "hiss" repelió a quienes se ocultaban dentro del lugar, sonriendo amplia y satisfactoriamente, y siguió camino para alcanzar a los otros.

* * *

Gumi maldecía a Yuma por no mantener la boca cerrada, y más cuando se está escondido en un santuario oscuro, en donde nunca imaginarían, encontrarían a aquellos seres molestos, los vampiros.

Yuma, por su parte, corría con Miku en su espalda, quien se había trastabillado momentos anteriores y habría muerto si él no la hubiera salvado. Aunque ninguno los venía siguiendo, preferían no arriesgarse. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, cayeron rendidos de rodillas luego de tanto correr, cuando se dieron cuenta de que casi no tenían fuerzas para continuar. No habían tenido tiempo de comer, por lo cual estaban débiles, el frio parecía de a poco calar sus huesos. Según la joven de cabello verde azulado, si tuviera reloj, serían las siete u ocho de la tarde.

"podríamos entrar en alguna de las casas" aconsejó el adulto joven, pero la idea fue rechazada al instante.

"sería muy obvio" la verde protestó.

"si no buscamos refugio ya mismo, estamos muertos" decretó Miku mientras se dirigía hacia una desolada calle, de la cual provenía un lejano pero fuerte sonido de pasos, mejor dicho como si alguien o algo corriera hacia ellos.

* * *

"¿estás bien?" Noe notó que el niño caminaba con dificultad, tocando su frente con una mano. Bajó a su nivel y llevó una mano, corriendo suavemente la del pequeño, y sintió como si ardiera en fiebre. Le dio la espalda, aun agachada y posó sus brazos junto a los costados. El rubio la vio con curiosidad.

"¿Qué…?"

"no puedes caminar asi, vamos sube, yo te cargo" demandó la castaña con una sonrisa amable, pero Len se negó, hasta que fue forzado a obedecer y subirse a la espalda de la mayor.

Por un lado, Ryuto tomaba con una mano parte del pantalón de su compañera, por el otro, Rin parecía estar en el mismo estado que su hermano, aunque menos intenso.

Len, quien sentía su cuerpo arder, miraba intensamente la nuca de la joven. Pero su vista decayó hasta la parte trasera de su cuello, sintiendo la esencia de la sangre que fluía de la humana. Casi irresistible, relamió con nervios sus labios, pues debían seguir con su plan. Cuando estuvieran en un lugar seguro, sin que nadie los interrumpiera o intentara robarles sus presas. Sin que ellas tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar, ahí seria el momento.

Abrió su boca levemente, dejando ver sus colmillos los cuales parecían hacerse mas grandes y filosos, y sin darse cuenta ni poder controlarlo rosó la piel de la chica.

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió la espina de Noe, quien bruscamente soltó al niño de su espalda, tomó la mano de Gachapoid y se alejó rápidamente, quedando a una corta distancia entre ellos y los gemelos.

"valla Len, pensé que podrías resistir más que eso" Rin comentó con un tono serio a su hermano, quien suspiró, decepcionado.

"yo también lo creí, pero veo queno" su mirada pasó a ambos humanos "een fin, creo que no queda mas que matarlo" sonriendo de forma oscura y tenebrosa, el cuerpo del par comenzó a cambiar, haciéndose mas grande y desarrollado hasta quedar frente a ambos desconcertados sobrevivientes un joven y su hermana, de tal vez unos dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad. Sus ojos, de un color amarillo resplandeciente, parecían intimidar a la joven, quien ocultaba al menor detrás de ella.

"no es posible…l-los vampiros…" estupefacta, la adolescente murmuró.

"¿no salen de día?" concluyó Rin, quien sonreía con diversión, su aspecto físico era casi el de una joven mujer adulta.

"el nombre de "evolución" parece no terminar de convencer a los humanos" continuó de forma burlona, su aspecto físico era como el de un joven adulto, incluso su cabello era un poco más largo, pero atado con una cola de caballo.

Noe apuntó su arma a ellos, pero sabía que sería inútil, no surge efecto en vampiros.

"oh, vamos. No pierdas tiempo resistiendo" Rin animó alegre, manteniendo una mirada perversa. Si tiempo de reaccionar, la castaña se enfrentó cara a cara con el gemelo.

"si te portas bien, tal vez te deje ser mi… amante temporal" dijo mientras tomó el mentón de la joven y acercó sus labios hacia su cuello.

Un sonrojo leve, no solo por vergüenza sino por desagrado al cometario del vampiro, dirigió el cañón de la pistola al mantón de éste.

"_no te me acerques, degenerado"_ dijo en su idioma natal, y luego disparo, perforando la cabeza de arriba abajo del joven, quien cayó hacia atrás del impacto, con una gran herida sangrante en la frente y un gran dolor, siendo ayudado por su gemela, mientras que los dos humanos logran escaparse.

* * *

"Sigan corriendo" ordenó Yuma mientras, con el corazón en la boca, esquivaba y disparaba a los hombre lobos y vampiros que se e cruzaban y atacaban. Gumi iba detrás, igual que su compañero, disparando. La última era la joven de dos coletas, cuyo paso era más lento que los demás pero disparaba con precisión para al menos lograr dañar a las criaturas y sacarlos de la vista un rato.

El dolor de su tobillo había aumentado por llevarse por delante el borde de un banco de la calle, llegando a convertirse en un moretón notable. Los dos primeros llegaron a entrar a una farmacia, desasiéndose de aquellos a su paso, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, Miku ya no estaba con ellos.

La líder del grupo había dado una vuelta equivocada, llevándola a un callejón sin salida. El cansancio, el dolor y el debilitamiento se incrementaron a tal punto que cayó de rodillas y no pudo volver a levantarse. Su vista se volvió nublosa, llegando a ver solo un manchón grande y azulado verdoso antes de desmayarse.

* * *

perdon por tardar tanto!

bueno, aqui por fin empieza el suspenso y la aventura y...el romance ¬/¬

bueno, nos vemos en la proxima~~

comenten porfavor!

bye!


	4. hombres lobo,vampiros y humanos

holaa!perdon por la tardanza! tuve que ir de vacaciones y no pude seguir. bien, aqui llega lo tan esperado por todos!

* * *

-mmnh…-Miku murmuró al sentir algo peludo rosaba su mejilla, seguido por un gran dolor , recordándole todo lo pasado. A pesar de tener sus parpados pesados, logro abrir los ojos, encontrándose aun así en plena oscuridad.

Al tratar de sentarse, su espalda dio contra algo suave y cálido. Esto alteró a la joven, que fallidamente intento ponerse de pie, cayendo pesadamente en la pierna herida.

De pronto sintió que algo, probablemente un par de manos, o mejor dicho garras, hacían un recorrido desde su pie hasta su lastimado tobillo.

-siempre encuentras la forma de salir dañada y estar metida en problemas ¿es divertido?-una voz masculina y grave, pero conocida. El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar. La luz se encendio de una pequeña lámpara, dando a ver que el extraño y ella se encontraban en una casa común, pero aparentemente tapeada desde adentro.

Frente a ella, un hombre lobo de por lo menos dieciocho años de edad, de cabello verde azulado, atado por una pequeña coleta detrás, vistiendo una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, se sentaba aun manteniendo sus "manos" en su herida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven sacó su pistola y apuntó al chico. Quien ante aquella acción se tensó, dándole una mirada amenazante con sus rojizos ojos.

-¿M-Mikuo?-preguntó la joven aun temblando, a lo que el hombre lobo solo levanto una ceja y bajo una de sus orejas.

-¿esa es la forma en la que saludas a un viejo amor?-cuestiona juntando sus labios dándole una forma de numero tres y rodando los ojos.

Lagrimas comenzaron a sobresalir de los ojos cristalinos de la humana, quien soltaba su arma y abrazaba al lobo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste.

Mikuo sonrió alegre y correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo el aroma floral proveniente del cabello de ella. Duraron así varios minutos, hasta que sonidos de golpes y rugidos les llamaran la atención. El mitad lobo gruño entre dientes, mientras que la chica recordó algo importante.

-¡Mikuo! Tengo que irme-esto ganó la atención completa del peli verdoso joven-tengo perdidos dos compañeros, Gumi y Yuma, estoy segura están bien, pero los otros dos son menos, ¡debo encontrarlos antes de que les pase algo!-el chico sonrió nuevamente.

-estás loca si piensas en que te dejare ir sola, con esa herida y esos desgraciados caníbales…bueno, sacándome a mí, ya que tengo más auto control en eso. Déjame cargarte, los buscaremos, solamente tendras que dispararles a quienes se interpongan-Miku asintió, sonrojándose levemente y dando una ultima mirada al rostro de Mikuo, para luego subirse a su espalda, como los viejos tiempos, y ponerse en marcha.

* * *

-vamos Ryuto, rápido-exclamó la castaña mientras corrían por la noche, en las calles iluminadas solo por los incendios de algunos autos cercanos, escapando de el par de vampiros gemelos. Aunque fueran rápidos, lograron perderlos escondiéndose entre los autos que estaban sucios pero sanos.

Claro que no se dieron cuenta del hombre lobo que se ocultaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo. El niño, quien fue el primero en darse cuenta, apretó la mano de la joven, obligándola a voltearse y, al notar a la bestia, trató de salir junto al pequeño de allí.

Era inútil el poder esquivar y poder escapar de un hombre lobo, cuya rapidez les vencía a cada segundo.

Un derrumbe de lo que antes era una casa y algunos autos obstaculizaban y bloqueaban el paso. Con desesperación, Noe sintió al lobo acercándose más y más, hasta que ambos humanos quedaron acorralados por éste.

La adolescente deposito Gachapoid detrás de ella, apuntando al amenazante animal, sabiendo que en realidad era en vano ya que no tenía balas y tampoco tenía para recargar.

Otros más aparecieron, no solo hombres lobo, sino también vampiros, pero ninguno de ellos era el par que los venia persiguiendo.

La castaña cayó de rodillas, siendo abrazada por la espalda por el pequeño y sintiendo como éste temblaba.

-_hermano-_pensó la joven cerrando los ojos esperando el ataque final. Pero este nunca llego, pues el sonido de gemidos de dolor hizo que abriera los ojos, viendo al vampiro rubio delante de ella, dándole la espalda, éste se lanzó hacia la multitud de criaturas, enfrentándose a ellos.

-¡C-CORRAN!-gritó apenas volteando hacia ellos. Ambos humanos, aun confundidos, trataron de escalar los escombros. Fue difícil, pero el primero en lograrlo fue Ryuto, la chica volvió a voltear, notando como el rubio se enfrentaba a todos los demás.

-Ryuto-llamó al niño-sigue de largo, y busca refugio-éste se negó-estaré bien-aseguró, luego volvió a descender.

* * *

Algunos disparos lograban quitar del camino a las bestias, haciendo mas fácil el trabajo de cierto licántropo de cabello verdoso y su humana.

-mierda, son muchos-maldijo Miku, sin darse cuenta que uno de sus enemigos aprovecho la distracción de ambos para atacar por la espalda. Perdiendo el equilibrio, el par y el extraño cayeron al suelo, dándose duro contra el pavimento.

Tomando su arma, la joven de pelo verdoso amenazo al extraño, quien luego resulto ser una rubia con moño blanco como orejas en su cabeza.

-¿R-RIN?-bajó su arma, la vampiro quedo boquiabierta y luego abrazo a la chica, con alegría y emoción.

-RIN-gruño Mikuo lanzando una mirada violenta y de odio, a lo cual la rubia respondió abrazándolo.

-¡Mikuo!¿Dónde te habías metido? en y yo te hemos buscado tanto-

-a todo esto ¿Dónde está Len?-Rin se encogió de hombros.

-no lo sé, nos separamos para buscar a un par de niños-bufo la joven.

-¿niños? ¿Una chica y un niño pequeño?-dijo Miku, la rubia asintió confundida.

-¡dinos donde están!-exigió el hombre lobo.

* * *

-bueno, creo que eso los mantendrá ocupados-Len al observar como la multitud contra la que había estado luchando ardía en llamas debido a que la humana, quien se suponía debería haber escapado, roció a varios de éstos con gasolina.

-por suerte alguien dejo este bidón a un costado de la calle-comentó la castaña mientras depositaba nuevamente en el suelo el objeto.

El rubio giró hacia ella, sonriendo con curiosidad.

-pensé haberte dicho que te fueras…-

-bueno…e-es que…-tartamudeó la chica-¿Por qué nos salvaste?-finalmente preguntó lo que llevaba carcomiéndole el cerebro desde hacía rato. El vampiro levantó una ceja y cubrió su boca con su mano mientras reía, haciendo a la joven retroceder.

-¿salvarlos? Te dije que sería YO el único que podría morderte, por lo que solo me deshice de la competencia-su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, con malicia y dando a notar aun mas sus colmillos.

-¿es decir que después de todo tendría que haberte prendido fuego a ti también?-el chico se sintió ofendido.

-¿y arruinar mi imagen? Solo quédate quieta mientras te hago mía-exige avanzando y acorralándola.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS, LEN!-un grito femenino interrumpió la escena. El rubio volteó al hombre lobo, la humana de dos coletas y su gemela.

-ahora no, que estoy ocupado-intenta nuevamente morder a su víctima cuando es tomado por su cola de caballo y arrastrado hacia atrás.

Miku, al ver que su compañera estaba a salvo, se dirigió a ella y la abrazó. Detrás de ésta, el pequeño de cabello verde apareció e imito la acción de su líder.

-encontramos a Gachapoid de camino hasta aquí-dijo la chica de cabello verdoso azulado-me alegro que aun estén vivos ambos.

-¡bueno, yo casi no…EEEK! ¡EL OTRO VAMPIRO Y UN HOMBRE LOBO!-exclamó escondiéndose detrás de su líder, quien sonrió nerviosa.

-no te preocupes, los conozco a los tres-aseguró-pongamonos en marcha, estamos demasiado expuestos aquí. Busquemos a Gumi y a Yuma-con eso, y con desconfianza por parte de los dos niños, sin mencionar el reto del hombre lobo con el intento de ambos vampiros por acechar a aquellos humanos, se pusieron en marcha con discreción en busca de los últimos dos integrantes.

* * *

_*TUMBH TUMBH TUMBH*_

Un sonido de golpes se oyeron en la puerta del lugar en donde se escondían la joven de pelo verde y joven de pelo rosado. Gumi desconfió al principio, pero al oír la voz de su líder y de los dos extraviados jóvenes, abrió la entrada, solo para cerrarla ni bien notó al hombre lobo y el par de vampiros. Reconoció quienes eran estos, haciéndolos entrar, y abrazándolos a tal punto de estrangularlos.

Serian como mucho las cinco y media de la mañana, pues el sol todavía no había salido, Miku y Gumi habían explicado su pasado, como conocieron a Mikuo, Rin y Len y sus experiencias con ellos.

Al termina, hubo un largo e incomodo silencio, cortado luego por Yuma.

-entonces…¿él es tu novio?-dijo de forma traviesa y burlona, provocando que el mitad lobo y la humana se sonrojasen como tomates. El par negó, aunque afirmaban el hecho de haberse sentido atraídos mutuamente.

-bien, nuestro plan es llegar al aeropuerto y viajar hasta América del Norte, oímos por una radio que algunos científicos sobrevivientes lograron crear una especie de antídoto o algo así-Gumi.

-uhh,¿ podemos ir?-dijo Rin excitada, siendo apoyada por la misma cara infantil en Len y Mikuo.

-bueno, pues serian de gran ayuda-el adulto de cabello rosado sugirió. Miku suspiró, asintiendo.

-es un hecho, mañana seguiremos camino, ahora a dormir-la líder ordenó.

El peli rosado y la peli verde se miraron entre sí, iluminados por la lámpara que se situaba en medio de la mesa.

-um, la casa es muy pequeña, y solo hay tres habitaciones.

-entonces haremos esto: Miku y Mikuo van a una de las habitaciones de niños, Noe, Ryuto y-fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué tal si la castaña duerme con Len y conmigo?-comentó Rin alegre, siendo aprobada la idea por su gemelo.

-¿Qué? ¡no me agrada la idea¡-se quejó, ganándose un guiño de la peli verde.

-no te preocupes, las amenazas de Mikuo habrán sido suficientes como para darles a entender que no lo hagan-aseguró.

-bien, a dormir-

* * *

-aaah…hoy fue un día muy cansador-suspiró deshaciéndose de sus coletas y dejando caer su largo cabello azul verdoso, al sentarse en la pequeña cama, Mikuo jugó un rato con su cabello, su cola se movia de un lado hacia otro con emoción, causando una sonrisa brillante en ella.

-soñé con esto desde hace mucho.

Lentamente se giró y besó los labios del muchacho, y éste devolvió el beso.

* * *

-asi que…¿fuiste amiga de vampiros y de un hombre lobo, estuviste en una catástrofe en medio de un concurso de canto, seguro tuviste muchas emociones en tu vida-decía Yuma hablando con Gumi despues de dormir a Ryuto. La joven de cabello corto río silenciosamente.

-así podrías decirlo-

* * *

-¿cómo es que terminamos quedándonos con la cama matrimonial?-cuestionó Noe mientras se encontraba acostada en la cama, en la parte de en medio, mientras a los costados se posicionaban a la derecha Rin y a la izquierda Len.

-queremos disculparnos por intentar…ya sabes, matarlos. Así que esperamos poder convertirnos en amigos-ofreció la rubia, con sonrisa infantil.

-amigos con privilegios, por mi parte-sonrió pervertido el rubio de ojos azules, espantando a la castaña.

* * *

Muy lejos de aquel lugar, del otro lado del mundo. En un bunker, un grupo de científicos terminaba de hacer su experimento mas reciente.

-¿doctor, está seguro que funcionará? Aun no ha sido probado en el exterior-preguntó uno de ellos con anteojos.

-¿Cómo sabremos que no es inestable?-preguntó un segundo.

-el hibrido estará listo después de algunas pruebas más-aseguro, mientras observaba un tubo gigante y transparente, donde el cuerpo de un niño de cabello castaño se encuentra conectado a unos cables por casi todo el cuerpo.

* * *

bien, espero que les haya gustado! la proxima voy a ser mas rapida!_

comenten por fabor!

saludos~!


	5. The sensation of a BEAST

holaaa!no, no estoy muerta aun!lamento la tardanzaa!

bueno, vocaloid no es mio ;_;

los OC's que aparecen tampoco ;_;

espero que les guste!

* * *

El dolor era casi insoportable, y aun así lo resistía.

Deseaba la muerte rápida, y sin embargo los tubos que traspasaban su piel y atravesaban sus venas lo mantenían vivo.

El estar inconsciente no evitaba que su cuerpo reaccionara violentamente ante las ondas eléctricas enviadas por la maquina, afectando sus órganos e incluso su cerebro, tal vez, y causando que un gruñido se estancara a cada momento en su pecho.

Sumergido dentro de aquel extraño y a la vez sedante liquido, el joven no podía ver pero podía apenas, solo apenas, escuchar murmullos y sonidos lejanos, muy difíciles de definir, lo que aquellos seres decían.

La horrible urgencia de escapar de aquel gigantesco tubo con forma cilíndrica en el que se encontraba, abrir y desgarrar el tórax de cada uno de ellos, sintiendo la esencia de la sangre fluir con rapidez de sus cuerpos sin vida y caer por sus filosas garras. Sonreiría, si pudiese hacerlo, pensando en cómo el instinto animal que ahora invadía toda su mente, todo su ser, lo llevaría a eliminar a todo aquello que él considerase necesario destruir, incluso a los malditos humanos que lo mantenían vivo.

Humano.

Era algo a lo que ya no podría nombrarse como tal. Si alguna vez tuvo humanidad, algo que no recordaba, ahora yacía remplazada por una bestia interior que demandaba diversión por medio de matar algo, lo que sea.

Uno de los humanos, en su traje de laboratorio, se acercó al tubo, observando al sujeto en experimentación, ciertamente asombrado.

-es diferente…-dijo a sus otros colegas. Examinando detalladamente al chico-todos los demás han muerto, pero este…-

Un segundo se acercó al espécimen-sobrevivió a todos y cada uno de los experimentos probados en él-aseguró también algo alterado- es como si no fuera humano.

El primero ajustó sus lentes, se acercó a la maquina que mantenía en funcionamiento el proceso y, bajando una palanca, deshabilitó su trabajo e hizo ascender la prisión de cristal con el ser vivo en su interior hasta la base superior del gran laboratorio subterráneo.

-el siguiente paso será la prueba final-anunció.

El tercer científico tomó una pequeña grabadora de voz y la encendió.

-sujeto de prueba número trece, experimento siete: leves cambios en su movilidad, capacitándose solo a caminar en forma agazapada. Piel de tono oscuro, más bien castaño como el cabello, extremidades como brazos y piernas con visibilidad de cabello, manos desfiguradas, asemejándose a garras y una cola, como los lobisones, ojos amarillentos y sensores al calor y seguramente al ritmo cardiaco, pero escasas posibilidades de desarrollar alas como los vampiros-describió las características físicas-aumento a la masa muscular, actitud salvaje y violenta, continuaremos observando los resultados.

El grupo reducido de hombres contempló la velocidad con la que el Híbrido atacaba con ferocidad a un licántropo, el cual se habría encontrado en su camino, destrozando el cuello de su rival y luego el resto del cuerpo.

* * *

Noe despertó de golpe, su cuerpo temblando violentamente. Su respiración era agitada, por lo que tardo un poco en disminuirla.

Pese a que la habitación se encontrase oscura, sentía la presencia del par de vampiros con los que fue obligada a compartir el sueño. Podía sentir la respiración a ambos costados de su rostro.

Con sigilo, logró apartarse y salir de la cama sin despertarlos. Una linterna que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos, algo pequeña lo cual la hacía fácil de transportar, le ayudó a esquivar los obstáculos hasta que llegó a la sala de estar. Estaba segura de que era de mañana, tal vez las diez y algo. Usualmente le costaba dormir, pero ese día le costó tanto que cuando llegó a dormirse habría sido por poco tiempo, pues luego sufrió de la horrible pesadilla.

Los demás dormían, y no tenía coraje para despertar a ninguno de ellos, sabiendo bien que no eran madrugadores.

Sentándose en el sillón ubicado en el centro del lugar, su mirada cayó al suelo. Su temblor disminuyó, pero siguió presente. Últimamente sufría de pesadillas, todas sobre lo mismo, sobre la misma persona.

_-¿Por qué…?_-pensó la joven castaña-_¿Por qué él?_-se puso de pie, un par de sonidos en el exterior llamando su atención.

_-salir sola no sería correcto, de hecho sería muy estúpido-_razonó. Sin embargo, sus ojos escanearon la puerta tapeada con curiosidad y algo de tensión. Estiró su mano hasta la perilla.

-¿tratando de escapar?-susurró una voz masculina cerca de su oído, dando una cálida sensación por la cercanía.

La chica se apartó, reprimiendo un grito de espanto ante el susto generado por el vampiro rubio, quien sostuvo una sonrisa pícara y burlona. Noe frunció el ceño, tratando de expresarle al pálido joven su enojo, pero aquel gesto solo causó que Len sonriera más, si eso era posible, y que tomara por la barbilla a la adolescente.

-si intentas causarme miedo, vas muuuy mal-aclaró resaltando el **muy **en sus palabras-en mi opinión, te ves tierna cuando te enojas, o te ves asustada…creo que prefiero la segunda.

Ella se apartó bruscamente, detestaba que le dijeran eso, le traía memorias, memorias de **él**.

Antes que pudiese contestar al acosador chico, el ruido en el exterior de la casa se escucho nuevamente, llamando a ambos la atención. Len tomó seriedad de la situación, se adelantó a la humana y le advirtió que quedase dentro y no saliera, a lo cual solo recibió una mirada molesta y negación.

Destrabando los seguros, la puerta fue abriéndose lentamente, dejando entrar en el cuarto gran cantidad de luz. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos. Saliendo al exterior, lo único que podría verse a su alrededor era un desierto, adornado con autos, edificio y basura obviamente abandonada. Ni un solo alma podía divisarse.

El joven de ojos azules se adentro nuevamente, pero la de ojos castaños quedo fuera, contemplando el cielo. Len se volvió, mirándola detenidamente por sobre su hombro y con una de sus cejas levantada. Se acercó lentamente, notando que la chica parecía estar hundida en sus pensamientos, demasiado como para notar.

-umm…-trató de interrumpir, pero pareció fallar-¿estás ahí? ¿Qué miras?-nuevamente se encontró sin respuesta.

Minutos pasaron. La inmóvil figura pensante de la adolescente se mantuvo enfocada en la nada, siendo en todo momento observada por ahora un perturbado inmortal. Un pestañeo en sus ojos la devolvió a la realidad, advirtiéndole sobre el molesto espectador a su lado. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardé en regresar?-

-como unos diez minutos-respondió tranquilo. El gesto de la joven por un momento pareció alterarse, pero luego cambio a una leve sonrisa penosa.

-nuevo record, supongo…jaja-murmuró, encaminándose a la puerta, estrellándose de pronto con algo grande.

Levantando la vista, notó que una figura de gran estatura, usando lo que sería probablemente una campera larga con capucha, todo de color negro.

El rubio se tensó, tomó a la humana por el brazo y casi arrastrándola la llevo tras sí. Frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos tornándose amarillentos.

-¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?-preguntó en tono amenazante. El desconocido pareció sonreír, o eso pensaba la joven ya que no podía divisarlo debajo de la capucha.

* * *

Miku se movió hacia un lado de la cama, abrazando por la espalda al licántropo frente a ella. Sonrió al escuchar gemir al joven de orejas de lobo, quien parecía molesto de ser despertado.

Se acercó más, estrellando su rostro en la espalda de éste. Mikuo se volteó, quedando cara a cara con su doble exacto. Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, besó la frente de la muchacha y la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Cómo ha dormido, mi princesa?-murmuró el chico. La joven se sonrojó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¡no me digas así!-dijo tratando de sonar molesta, a lo cual Mikuo respondió solo besándola en los labios.

De pronto, un extraño ruido los obligó a despertarse completamente y levantarse de la cama.

* * *

Un portazo dio aviso a los tres que otros habian dejado la casa. Mikuo se detuvo delante de los demás, algunos quienes seguían adormecidos y despeinados, observando con seriedad al extraño, para luego suspirar, levantar una ceja y mirarlo confundido.

-¿Kaito?-el nombre logro despertarlos definitivamente.

El intruso descubrió su rostro, dando a ver a un muchacho, mayor de 19, de cabello azulado, corto, con un par de orejas en su cabeza. Sus ojos del mismo color analizaban al hombre lobo de pelo verde azulado. Sonrió ingenuamente y lo abrazó, moviendo su cola alegre.

-¡Mikuo! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he buscado por todos lados!-exclamó con un tono infantil. El menor lo empujo levemente, tratando de separarse y así poder respirar. Kaito luego dirigió su atención los restantes integrantes, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-¡CHICOS!-gritó lanzándose prácticamente a abrazar a quienes se encontraban mas cerca, especialmente a la joven de dos coletas, casi llorando, provocando al licántropo menor un par de venas sobresaltar de su frente, claramente irritado.

Luego de explicar sus planes, Kaito sonrió con entusiasmo y suplicó el unirse al grupo.

El cielo, que desde madrugada parecía estar soleado y cálido, fue tornándose nublado en el transcurso de la tarde.

Avanzaron largas distancias, descansando solo para recuperar energías. Mientras paraban para comer, Gumi preguntó a ambos hombres lobo y vampiros si tenían hambre.

Pésima pregunta, según el resto de sus compañeros no infectados.

Kaito y Mikuo solo respondieron que estaban acostumbrados y podrían resistir bastante la hambruna, por otro lado, los gemelos dijeron haber comido recientemente, ganando varias miradas de disgusto de los humanos.

* * *

En el azote del anochecer, se adentraron en un centro comercial. Pasaron una par de horas tapeando y bloqueando las ventanas para impedir la entrada de cualquier otro ser. Al finalizar el grupo se reunió en el centro del edificio, alumbrado por una especie de fogata hecha dentro de uno de los grandes tachos de basura.

-saben…el edificio parece tener electricidad todavía-comentó Gumi, temiendo que el fuego pudiese causar más tarde un incendio. Yuma negó insistente.

-la luz puede alertar a esas cosas de nuestra presencia. Será mejor estar precavidos-

-según esto-dijo Yuma, revisando el mapa de la ciudad-estamos a menos de la mitad del camino, si apuramos el paso, pasado mañana llegaremos al aeropuerto.

Miku suspiró-bien, debemos separarnos e investigar el lugar, hay que buscar provisiones y asegurarnos de que no haya nadie más aquí. Gumi, tu y Rin irán al tercer piso, Len y Kaito al segundo, Yuma, Noe y Ryuto al subsuelo, Mikuo y yo inspeccionaremos este piso.

Separándose, cada uno se dirigió a realizar su tarea.

* * *

-aahh, hace mucho que no venía a este centro comercial-exclamó Gumi recostándose en una cama en la sección de colchones y sabanas. Rin saltó en éste, provocando que la primera casi cayera al suelo del movimiento.

-¿recuerdas aquella noche en el concurso de escuelas?-preguntó la rubia sentándose. La joven de cabello verde frunció el ceño al recordar.

-sí, las cosas se fueron al demonio ese día. ¿Qué hay con eso?-dejó ver una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-je je, creo que eso desencadenó todo este…caos-dijo la vampiresa, riendo nerviosa, pero su sonrisa decayó en una expresión de tristeza-um…l-lo siento.

-¡pfft! No empieces con eso, no fue su culpa-bufó la chica-lo de invadir el planeta lo tendrían planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

-entonces… ¿crees que gusta de ti?-preguntó Kaito bajando una de sus orejas. Len rodó los ojos, sonriendo y sacando la lengua levemente.

-claro, es solo que no quiere reconocerlo-comentó, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, esquivando los vidrios rotos y las ropas que se encontraban tiradas y desparramadas por el piso.

El muchacho de cabello azulado negó con su cabeza.

-no sabes en donde te estás metiendo…-el rubio levantó una ceja.

-¿de qué hablas?-

Antes de responder, algo llamó la atención de ambos. Una sombra se movió delante de ellos, su figura denotaba la postura erguida de una mujer, tal vez de cabello corto.

* * *

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Yuma observando a la joven más baja que él. Noe movió su cabeza a un lado.

-¿uh?-cuestionó ella. La ingenua mirada que transmitía puso más en duda al joven.

-usualmente te encuentras callada, pero ahora te ves más distante-admitió el joven de cabello rosado mientras ambos examinaban los autos en el aparcamiento del shopping. Debían iluminar su camino debido a la gran oscuridad del lugar.

-ahh, otra pesadilla, eso es todo-concluyó en tono tranquilo y monótono. El silencio los invadió, siendo interrumpido por sus pasos.

Un sonido fuerte hizo eco, casi asemejándose a un disparo, proveniente del primer piso. Ambos comenzaron a correr en su dirección.

En la oscuridad, algo tomó el brazo de la más pequeña, tapando su boca y evitando que su grito alertara al adulto.

-shh…-exigió el extraño.

* * *

Todos se dirigieron a la fuente de los disparos, encontrando en escena al par de jóvenes de cabello celeste verdoso, quienes eran atacados por una mujer de cabello rosado.

-¡Luka!-gritó Mikuo tratando de detener a la mujer vampiro que intentaba alcanzar a la joven de ojos aqua, quien se encontraba detrás de él.

-¡USTEDES! ¡NOS DEJARON MORIR!-insistía en histeria, sus ojos amarillos resplandecían con odio.

-¡no pudimos salvarlos!-trató de convencer a la mujer, queriendo evitar el dispararles.

Kaito apareció, cargando en brazos a una mujer castaña de cabello corto, Luka, al notarlo, cesó su batalla, sintiéndose en parte exhausta.

-¡Luka!-saludó el muchacho, al parecer no enterándose de la situación-encontré a Meiko, trató de morderme el cuello-dijo sonriente, a su lado, Len posó una mano en su frente.

* * *

Gakupo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras, sentado en uno de las camionetas abandonadas, sintiendo la respiración agitada de la joven humana. La oscuridad impedía que ésta pudiese ver al hombre, pero no que él pudiese ver la a ella.

-e-entonces, ¿dices que alguien lo secuestro?-los ojos asustados de Noe parecían observar la nada.

-el día en que hicimos la exploración en la parte sur de la ciudad, y fuimos atacados, su hermano fue herido gravemente-acomodó su flequillo, el cual parecía molestar sus ojos-cuando desperté, siendo…ya sabes, un vampiro, él y algunos mas habian desaparecido.

La chica pensó un rato, su mirada dirigiéndose a donde creería estaba el hombre de cabello purpura.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿No deberías de "atacarme"?-Gakupo dejo escapar una pequeña risa, alterando a la menor.

-luego de ser infectado y te adaptas, recobras un poco la conciencia…bueno, al menos algunos de nosotros-responde refiriéndose al resto de los monstruos en el exterior del edificio.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, luego de calmarse, Luka se disculpo por haber intentado matar a la joven. Meiko despertó e hizo lo mismo, según ellas, el estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad parecía haberles lavado la cabeza. Gakupo hizo su aparición, acompañando a la castaña quien fue abrazada por Yuma, quien, a la vez regañado por no haberlo notado antes.

* * *

-¡oye!-Noe, quien se sentaba en uno de los bancos cerca del baño mientras esperaba a Ryuto fuera, volteó hacia Miku, quien caminaba en su dirección. La joven saludó asintiendo con la cabeza.

La chica mayor se sentó, manteniendo su mirada en la menor. Ambas quedaron en silencio hasta que la más joven decidió romperlo.

-¿quieres decirme algo?-preguntó jugando con sus dedos. Miku asintió.

-Gakupo me contó todo-admitió, observando un notorio cambio en la castaña, quien finalmente la miró.

-lamento lo que paso…-bajó su vista al suelo.

-¿Por qué lo lamentas?-la mirada de la mayor decayó nuevamente a la otra adolescente, quien seguía entretenida con sus dedos, confusión expandida en su rostro.

-bueno, porque era una herida fatal y…no creo que…-

-el no ha muerto-concluyó la chica de ojos café. Miku frunció el ceño.

-¿ah que te refieres?-murmuró estupefacta. Noe la miró, frialdad cubriendo sus ojos, un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos.

-dime, Miku…¿_crees en demonios_?-

* * *

bueno, por fin pude subirlo!tuve algunos problemillas y demas, y fui tardando...bastante.

PERDOON! la inspiracion toma tiempo.

emm, pues no se que decir... falta poco para que llegue el famoso viaje en avion.

porfavor, comenten y diganme que les parecio!

saludos y espero que les haya gustadoo!

q(=w=)p


End file.
